DREAM, DONT FAR AWAY! - NamYoon HopeGa FF
by Tae-V
Summary: "So far away, if I had a dream, if only I had a flying dream don't far away, if I had a dream, if only I had a flying dream - Min Yoongi" Cast: Yoongi, Namjoon, Hoseok #NamYoon #HopeGa FF
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Dream, Don't Far Away!**

 **Cast: Yoongi, Namjoon, Hoseok #NamYoon #HopeGa FF**

 **Lenght: One Shoot**

 **Rating: 18+**

 **Author: Tae-V [Line KTH_V95, Twitter KTH_V95]**

* * *

 _ **"So Far Away - Agust D / Suga BTS (feat. Suran)**_

 _._

 _ **It's really a sucks to not have something you want to do**_

 _ **I know that it seems pathetic to not have a dream like every one**_

 _ **"Everything's going to be alright if you go to university and do as we tell you"**_

 _ **I believed in those words but I'm living because I can't die**_

 _._

 _ **Just pass me the drink because I want to get drunk today so please don't try to stop me**_

 _ **I don't mind the brand, it might be a luxury for a person with no job to have a drink**_

 _ **Everyone's running but why am I still here x2**_

 _._

 _ **So far away, if I had a dream, if only I had a flying dream**_

 _ **don't far away, if I had a dream, if only I had a flying dream**_

 _._

 _ **Dream, I will be there for your creation until the end of your life**_

 _ **Dream, wherever you might be (the world) it will be lenient**_

 _ **Dream, you will fully bloom after all the hardships**_

 _ **Dream, your beginnings will seem humble, so prosperous will your future be**_

 _._

 _ **Right, I'm living because I can't die but I don't have anything I want to do**_

 _ **I'm in so much pain and loneliness but people around me keeping telling me to regain my consciousness**_

 _ **I try to vent my anger but I only got myself so what's the point of venting my anger**_

 _ **I'm scared to open my eyes everyday and start breathing**_

 _._

 _ **Even my friends and family are drifting away, I feel anxious as time passes by**_

 _ **It feels like I'm all by myself, I hope everything disappears when I'm alone**_

 _ **I hope things disappear like mirage, I hope things disappear, I hope my damn self disappears**_

 _ **I'm abandoned like this in the world, in this moment I'm drifting away from the sky**_

 _ **I'm falling**_

 _._

 _ **So far away, if I had a dream, if only I had a flying dream**_

 _ **don't far away, if I had a dream, if only I had a flying dream**_

 _._

 _ **Dream, I will be there for your creation until the end of your life**_

 _ **Dream, wherever you might be (the world) it will be lenient**_

 _ **Dream, you will fully bloom after all the hardships**_

 _ **Dream, your beginnings will seem humble, so prosperous will your future be**_

 _._

 _ **So far away, if I had a dream, if only I had a flying dream**_

 _ **don't far away, if I had a dream, if only I had a flying dream**_

 _._

 _ **Dream, I will be there for your creation until the end of your life**_

 _ **Dream, wherever you might be (the world) it will be lenient**_

 _ **Dream, you will fully bloom after all the hardships**_

 _ **Dream, your beginnings will seem humble, so prosperous will your future be**_

 _._

 _ **I will be there for your creation until the end of your life**_

 _ **Wherever you might be (the world) it will be lenient**_

 _ **You will fully bloom after all the hardships**_

 _ **Your beginnings will seem humble, so prosperous will your future be**_

 _._

 _ **so far away, so far away**_

 _ **so far away, so far away**_

 _._

 _ **So far away, if I had a dream, if only I had a flying dream**_

 _ **don't far away, if I had a dream, if only I had a flying dream**_

 _._

 _ **so far away**_

 _ **don't far away**_

 _ **so far away**_

 _ **don't far away**_

 _._

 _ **Dream, I will be there for your creation until the end of your life**_

 _ **Dream, wherever you might be (the world) it will be lenient**_

 _ **Dream, you will fully bloom after all the hardships**_

 _ **Dream, your beginnings will seem humble, so prosperous will your future be**_ "

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **2016**

Aku berjalan di tengah hujan.

Kepalaku masih terasa sangat pusing akibat pukulan Namjoon di kepalaku tadi, tapi aku terus saja berjalan menerjang hujan, seolah berusaha menghibur diriku sendiri dari kegelapan yang tengah kurasakan.

Ucapan Namjoon kembali terputar di kepalaku.

" _Sampai kapan kau akan terus seperti ini? Aku mulai lelah menghadapimu, imma!_ "

Namjoon a... Bukan hanya kau yang kelelahan menghadapiku!

Bahkan orang tuaku sudah menyerah atasku.

Teman? Cih!

Bahkan tak ada satupun dari mereka yang layak disebut teman bagiku.

Dan kegelapan kehidupanku dimulai sejak dua tahun yang lalu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **2014**

Aku ada dalam masa-masa keemasan di kehidupanku.

Di usiaku yang ke 21 ini aku berhasil lulus kuliah dengan nilai terbaik di kampusku!

Dan tentu saja, kekasihku yang sangat humoris ini melengkapi kebahagiaanku.

Aku tak bisa berhenti tersenyum ketika Jung Hoseok, kekasihku, membawakan buket bunga yang sangat indah untukku di acara kelulusanku.

"Hyeong, tunggu aku 1 tahun lagi, araseo? Aku akan segera lulus, mengikut jejakmu, dan segera berlari ke rumah orang tuamu untuk melamarmu... Hehehe~" sahut Hoseok sambil tersenyum.

Hoseok terlihat sangat tampan dengan snapback merah bertuliskan "DOPE", kemeja kotak-kotak merah hitam, dan celana jeans hitam panjang, serta sepatu converse merah.

Aku menganggukan kepalaku. "Aku tak sabar menunggu tahun depan... Kita akan bersanding di pelaminan.. Whoaaa~ Itu akan menjadi hari terindah dalam kehidupanku!"

"Tapi jangan berharap nilaiku akan sebaik nilaimu.. Kau kan tahu, bagaimana nilai-nilaiku, hehehe..." sahut Hoseok.

"Araseo, chagiya~" sahutku sambil memukul pelan bahunya.

"Sabar... Setelah aku lulus dan kita menikah, kita berdua akan mengikuti berbagai kompetisi rap dan dance. Bukankah setelah kita menikah, orang tua kita tidak lagi berhak mengatur kehidupan kita? Karena kita telah memiliki kehidupan kita sendiri..." sahut Hoseok sambil mengusap pelan poniku.

Aku menganggukan kepalaku sambil tersenyum sangat manis.

Membuat Hoseok segera mencium bibirku karena tidak tahan melihat senyuman manisku ini.

Ya... Kami sama-sama menyukai musik, kami sama-sama menyukai rap dan dance.

Orang tuaku dan orang tua Hoseok sangat melarang kami memasuki dunia seni, tapi bukankah kami masih muda?

Salahkah kami jika kami berusaha mengejar cinta dan cita-cita kami selagi kami masih berada di saat-saat terindah dalam hidup kami?

Kami diam-diam sering berlatih dance dan rap bersama, tanpa sepengetahuan orang tua kami.

Bahkan kami sudah memenangkan beberapa kompetisi dance dan rap jalanan, tentu saja secara diam-diam! Atau kami akan habis di tangan orang tua kami...

Kami memiliki sangat banyak teman yang mendukung kami dalam mengikuti kompetisi dance dan rap, dan mereka tentu saja diam-diam ikut merahasiakan hal ini dari orang tua kami.

Seminggu setelah kelulusanku, Hoseok mengabarkan bahwa ada kompetisi dance dan rap lagi dua minggu yang akan datang.

Tentu saja aku sangat bersemangat!

"Min Yoongi, kapan kau akan mulai bekerja di kantor appa?" tanya appa.

"Hmm... Aku masih ingin bebas dulu, appa~ Kau kan tahu betapa beratnya kehidupanku ketika menjadi mahasiswa kemarin-kemarin?" sahutku.

"Kapan kau mulai siap masuk bekerja?" tanya appa.

Aku menatap ayahku sejenak. "Bulan depan.. Beri aku waktu sebulan.. Oke, appa?"

Tentu saja saat ini aku harus fokus kepada kompetisiku terlebih dahulu!

"Araseo.. Janji ya bulan depan kau mulai bekerja? Kau harus melanjutkan perusahaan ini, appa sudah mulai tua dan mulai mudah lelah.. Kalau bukan kau, siapa lagi yang bisa menjalankan perusahaan appa?" sahut appa sambil menatap lembut ke arahku.

Aku menganggukan kepalaku. "Ne~"

Aku segera berpamitan dan berlari ke salah satu ruangan kosong di gedung tua yang ada di dekat kampusku dan Hoseok.

Ruangan kosong di gedung tua itu kami sewa sebagai tempat latihan kami. Ruangan itulah yang menjadi saksi bisu atas semua keringat dan kerja keras kami.

Aku dan Hoseok sering berlatih, setiap dua hari sekali, disana, agar kami bisa memenangkan kompetisi itu.

Kami begitu bersemangat, dan tentu saja kami juga begitu bergairah dalam menjalani kehidupan percintaan kami.

Seringkali setelah selesai berlatih, Hoseok tiba-tiba memeluk tubuhku dari belakang dan menciumi leherku.

Tentu saja aku terangsang oleh jilatan-jilatan lidahnya di leherku.

Aku biasanya langsung membalikkan tubuhku, dan melumat bibirnya.

Sambil saling melumat, Hoseok akan mendorong tubuhku ke pojok ruangan, tubuhku dipepetkan di tembok, kedua tanganku diangkat keatas oleh tangannya, sementara bibir dan lidahnya mulai dengan nakal menjelajahi setiap sudut bibir dan leherku.

Setelah itu biasanya kami akan segera berlari menuju kamar Hoseok karena rumahnya selalu kosong di pagi hingga malam hari. Kedua orang tuanya baru kembali pukul 08.00 PM.

Dan tentu saja, sesampainya kami di kamar Hoseok, ia akan langsung menelanjangi tubuhku, dan aku juga menelanjangi tubuhnya.

Kami mulai bercinta dengan berbagai gaya yang terasa nikmat bagi kami.

Setelah lelah dengan berbagai gaya, kami akan mandi bersama, dan tentu saja aku paling suka ketika Hoseok mulai menyabuni sekujur tubuhku.

Semua sentuhan tangannya di kulitku memberikan sensasi yang luar biasa!

Dan musibah yang mengubah hidupku terjadi!

Mengubah segalanya!

Menjerumuskanku ke dalam kegelapan yang paling gelap.

Tepat di hari kompetisi itu diadakan, Hoseok tidak juga datang menjemputku.

Dan telepon itu berdering.

Ayah Hoseok mengabarkan padaku bahwa Hoseok meninggal akibat tertabrak truk yang melaju kencang saat Hoseok tengah dalam perjalanan menuju rumahku.

Mobil yang dikendarainya ditabrak truk yang melaju sangat kencang dari arah berlawanan.

Kepala Hoseok terbentur setir mobil, dan kepalanya mengeluarkan darah yang sangat banyak.

Hoseok langsung meninggal di tempat.

Dan tentu saja duniaku langsung terasa sangat gelap!

Dan sialnya lagi, saat itu Hoseok sudah mengenakan pakaian untuk kami manggung di kompetisi itu!

Hiphop style!

Aku berusaha berbohong dan mengatakan kami hanya akan berkencan, namun beberapa teman kami yang juga datang ke rumah sakit justru dengan bodohnya memberitahu bahwa memang Hoseok dan aku akan mengikuti kompetisi hari itu.

Kedua orang tuanya terus membentakku dan menyalahkanku.

Mereka berkata bahwa kematian Hoseok disebabkan olehku.

Kedua orang tua Hoseok, yang tadinya begitu menyukaiku karena aku dan Hoseok selalu berakting menjadi anak baik dihadapan kedua orang tua kami, kini menatapku dengan tatapan penuh kebencian, seolah menunjukku dan berkata "Kau pembunuh!"

Dan tentu saja, karena hal itu juga, kedua orang tuaku dan teman-temanku mulai membenciku, mengatakan bahwa keegoisanku yang memaksa Hoseok mengikuti kompetisi itu.

Semua orang menyalahkanku, dan menganggap akulah penyebab utama kematian Hoseok.

Saat itu juga mimpiku hilang.

Aku menjalani kehidupanku dengan sangat tidak karuan.

Aku bahkan tidak lagi dipercaya appa untuk menjalankan perusahaannya.

"Anak pembohong dan pembawa sial sepertimu lebih baik menjauh dari rumah ini!" bentak appa ketika mengetahui bahwa selama ini aku diam-diam mengejar cita-cita dan impianku menjadi dancer dan rapper terkenal.

Aku diusir dari rumah. Kedua orang tuaku menyerah untuk mengurusku.

Dan teman-temanku, yang kini kutahu tak lagi layak dipanggil sebagai teman, juga menjauhiku.

"Jangan dekat-dekat dengan Yoongi, ia pembawa sial!"

"Rapper? Cih... Berbicara saja tidak jelas, mau menjadi rapper? Apa ia gila?"

"Mimpinya terlalu tinggi.. Ia akan gagal dalam air mata darah!"

"Aku yakin ia yang memaksa Hoseok mengikuti kompetisi-kompetisi rap dan dance selama ini! Hoseok anak baik, ia tidak mungkin berbuat nakal dan membangkak orang tuanya..."

"Hoseok, pria bodoh yang jatuh cinta kepada Yoongi dan bernasib sial..."

Dan saat itulah aku merasa hidup dalam penjara.

Aku merasa bersalah akan kematian Hoseok, dan tentu saja aku begitu kehilangan pria yang sangat kucintai itu, dan aku kehilangan mimpi dan impianku juga di saat bersamaan.

Sejak saat itu aku menjalani kehidupanku tanpa mimpi.

Aku mulai menulis kata-kata yang ada dalam benakku ke sebuah buku.

 _ **"It's really a sucks to not have something you want to do**_

 _ **I know that it seems pathetic to not have a dream like every one**_

 _ **"Everything's going to be alright if you go to university and do as we tell you"**_

 _ **I believed in those words but I'm living because I can't die"**_

Aku berkali-kali bergonta ganti pekerjaan untuk menghidupi diriku.

Dengan kehidupan tanpa mimpi, semua yang kujalani terasa hambar.

Aku diusir dari rumah dan harus tinggal di sebuah kosan yang kumuh.

Aku harus bekerja untuk membayar biaya kos dan makanku sehari-hari.

Dan yang menyebalkannya, ijazahku tidak kubawa saat aku diusir dari rumah, jadi tak akan ada yang percaya dengan latar belakang pendidikanku, sehingga aku kesulitan mencari pekerjaan.

Dan akhirnya aku mendapatkan beberapa pekerjaan, namun tentu saja hanya part time job, dan itupun bukan di perusahaan besar.

Aku menjalani semua pekerjaan yang bisa kuperoleh, mulai dari petugas pom bensin, tukang bersih-bersih rumah makan, bahkan sampai menjadi pengantar pizza dan pengantar jjajjangmyun.

Dan aku kembali menulis di bukuku.

" _ **Just pass me the drink because I want to get drunk today so please don't try to stop me**_

 _ **I don't mind the brand, it might be a luxury for a person with no job to have a drink**_

 _ **Everyone's running but why am I still here x2**_

 _._

 _ **So far away, if I had a dream, if only I had a flying dream**_

 _ **don't far away, if I had a dream, if only I had a flying dream**_

 _._

 _ **Dream, I will be there for your creation until the end of your life**_

 _ **Dream, wherever you might be (the world) it will be lenient**_

 _ **Dream, you will fully bloom after all the hardships**_

 _ **Dream, your beginnings will seem humble, so prosperous will your future be**_

 _._

 _ **Right, I'm living because I can't die but I don't have anything I want to do**_

 _ **I'm in so much pain and loneliness but people around me keeping telling me to regain my consciousness**_

 _ **I try to vent my anger but I only got myself so what's the point of venting my anger**_

 _ **I'm scared to open my eyes everyday and start breathing**_

 _._

 _ **Even my friends and family are drifting away, I feel anxious as time passes by**_

 _ **It feels like I'm all by myself, I hope everything disappears when I'm alone**_

 _ **I hope things disappear like mirage, I hope things disappear, I hope my damn self disappears**_

 _ **I'm abandoned like this in the world, in this moment I'm drifting away from the sky**_

 _ **I'm falling**_

 _._

 _ **So far away, if I had a dream, if only I had a flying dream**_

 _ **don't far away, if I had a dream, if only I had a flying dream"**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **2015**

Pertemuan pertamaku dengan Kim Namjoon.

Namjoon juga salah satu pria yang menyukai rap.

Ia ternyata pernah ikut berkompetisi bersamaku dan Hoseok.

Aku dan Hoseok juara pertama, sementara Namjoon juara kedua saat itu.

Pertemuan pertama kami adalah ketika aku tengah mengendarai motor untuk mengantarkan pizza, namun aku tertabrak mobil, dan mobil itu kabur setelah menabrakku.

Untung saja ada Namjoon yang menolongku.

Bahuku retak dan harus menjalani pengobatan beberapa waktu lamanya, dan keluarga Namjoon yang menanggung semua biaya pengobatanku.

Aku harus bersyukurkah? Karena kebetulan ayah Namjoon adalah seorang direktur rumah sakit yang cukup terkenal.

Namjoon berbohong dengan mengatakan ia yang tidak sengaja menabrakku sehingga orang tuanya setuju untuk merawatku tanpa aku harus membayar biaya apapun.

Dan persahabatan kami dimulai.

Namjoon masih menjalani kegiatannya sebagai rapper. Namjoon bercerita bahwa akhir tahun lalu ia mengikuti audisi dan terpilih menjadi trainee dari sebuah perusahaan Hiphop ternama.

Namjoon bahkan mulai belajar menciptakan lagu dan berlatih rap setiap harinya.

Aku harus tinggal hampir tiga bulan di rumah sakit untuk menjalani pengobatan bahuku yang retak dan beberapa tulang kakiku yang terluka.

Dan selama itulah Namjoon selalu ada disampingku, menemaniku di amar rumah sakit sambil berlatih rap.

Aku selalu menutup telingaku dengan bantal setiap ia mulai berlatih rap.

Aku benci dengan rap!

Impianku sudah hilang dan aku benci mendengar Namjoon berlatih dengan giatnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **2016**

Aku mendapatkan pekerjaan sebagai staff di rumah sakit milik ayah Namjoon.

Dan aku mendapatkan tempat tinggal yang cukup layak, sebuah kosan kecil namun rapi dan nyaman.

Aku dan Namjoon mulai bersahabat baik, namun satu hal yang kubenci darinya adalah ia terus memaksaku kembali mengejar impian dan cita-citaku menjadi rapper.

"Aku bisa mengajakmu bergabung dengan manajementku! Kau kan memenangkan kompetisi itu!" sahut Namjoon padaku di suatu sore.

"Aniya~ Shiro! Mimpiku sudah mati bersama dengan kematian Hoseok..." sahutku acuh tak acuh.

"Ayolaaaah~" Namjoon terus memaksaku, namun aku terus menolaknya.

Suatu hari ia datang ke rumah sakit ketika jam makan siang.

"Hyeong, kau sedang istirahat kan? Ayo makan bersama~" ajaknya.

Aku dan Namjoon makan bersama, dan tiba-tiba ucapannya mengejutkanku!

"Aku menunjukkan video yang direkam saat kau menang, kan kau tahu? Mereka berminat untuk merekrutmu menjadi trainee! Ayolah, hyeong~ Kembalilah mengejar mimpimu hyeong..." bujuk Namjoon.

"Shiro.. Ya, Namjoon a~ Aku sangat berterima kasih padamu karena menolongku bahkan memberikanku pekerjaan, namun kumohon berhentilah memaksaku kembali ke dunia rap! Kau tahu? Dream is so far away bagiku... Aku bahkan benci untuk memiliki impian!" sahutku.

Perjuangan Namjoon tidak berhenti sampai disana!

Ia terus setiap hari membujukku mengikuti audisi, dan pertengkaran besar itu dimulai.

Aku dan Namjoon bertengkar besar-besaran, sampai aku kehabisan kesabaran dan menonjok wajahnya.

Namjoon memukul kepalaku dan kami bertengkar cukup parah.

"Sampai kapan kau akan terus seperti ini? Aku mulai lelah menghadapimu, imma!" bentak Namjoon.

"Hidupku aku yang menjalani... Kau yang bukan siapa-siapaku lebih baik tutup saja mulutmu!" bentakku.

"Aku mencintaimu, imma! Karena aku mencintaimu, aku lelah melihatmu terpuruk terus seperti ini!" sahut Namjoon, mengagetkanku.

"Maksudmu..?" sahutku.

"Aku sudah menyukaimu sejak dulu, namun aku tahu kau kekasih Hoseok... Dan selama kita bersama setahun ini, aku semakin menyukaimu.. Aku mencintaimu, dan aku ingin kau bahagia!" sahut Namjoon.

"Aku bahagia dengan pekerjaanku sekarang.." sahutku.

"Kau tak pernah tersenyum, itu yang kau bilang bahagia?" sahut Namjoon.

DEG!

Benar yang diucapkannya.

Aku seolah terlihat baik-baik saja padahal hatiku terasa hampa.

Selama dua tahun ini aku seperti zombie.

Hidup namun tak bernyawa. Tak ada gairah. Kosong. Gelap. Hampa.

Aku segera berlari ke luar dan menembus hujan, berlari dalam hujan sambil berteriak, mengapa kehidupanku harus seperti ini?

Aku nyaris tertabrak mobil saat menyeberang jalan. Dan aku terjatuh duduk di tepi trotoar.

Debar jantungku begitu kencang.

Karena pernyataan cinta Namjoon kah?

Atau karena ucapannya yang tiba-tiba entah mengapa membangkitkan impianku yang telah lama kupendam?

Aku memejamkan mataku, dan mengingat semua kebahagiaanku setiap aku melakukan rap yang kusukai.

Tanpa kusadari air mataku menetes dan aku menangis dalam hujan.

Tak lama kemudian Namjoon sudah ada di belakangku dan memelukku.

"Hyeong~ Sekali ini saja... Kumohon... Dengarkan aku... Tak ada salahnya memiliki mimpi bahkan ketika mimpi itu terasa jauh..." sahut Namjoon.

Aku akhirnya mulai menemukan titik terang dalam kehidupanku.

Aku menemukan cinta Hoseok dan orang tuaku yang selama ini hilang dariku melalui sosok seorang Kim Namjoon.

Dan aku kembali menemukan hasratku untuk meraih mimpiku.

Berkat bantuan Namjoon aku berhasil mengikuti audisi itu.

Dan pada suatu malam Namjoon menemukan buku milikku.

"Buatlah lagu rap dengan lirik yang kau tulis itu, hyeong... Itu sangat keren!" sahut Namjoon.

"Itu bukan lirik.." sahutku.

"Tapi bagiku, itu lirik yang indah.. Dari cerita nyata kehidupanmu..." sahut Namjoon.

Dan aku mulai membuat lagu dari kata-kata di bukuku itu.

Dan hanya butuh waktu empat bulan bagiku untuk melakukan debutku.

Aku melakukan debutku, menggunakan nama stage Agust D, dengan featuring bersama seorang penyanyi wanita terkenal di agensi tempatku bernaung. Suran namanya.

Kami tampil di panggung, membawakan lagu ciptaanku, dengan aku mengambil part rap disana.

 _._

 _ **"So Far Away - Agust D (feat. Suran)**_

 _._

 _ **It's really a sucks to not have something you want to do**_

 _ **I know that it seems pathetic to not have a dream like every one**_

 _ **"Everything's going to be alright if you go to university and do as we tell you"**_

 _ **I believed in those words but I'm living because I can't die**_

 _._

 _ **Just pass me the drink because I want to get drunk today so please don't try to stop me**_

 _ **I don't mind the brand, it might be a luxury for a person with no job to have a drink**_

 _ **Everyone's running but why am I still here x2**_

 _._

 _ **So far away, if I had a dream, if only I had a flying dream**_

 _ **don't far away, if I had a dream, if only I had a flying dream**_

 _._

 _ **Dream, I will be there for your creation until the end of your life**_

 _ **Dream, wherever you might be (the world) it will be lenient**_

 _ **Dream, you will fully bloom after all the hardships**_

 _ **Dream, your beginnings will seem humble, so prosperous will your future be**_

 _._

 _ **Right, I'm living because I can't die but I don't have anything I want to do**_

 _ **I'm in so much pain and loneliness but people around me keeping telling me to regain my consciousness**_

 _ **I try to vent my anger but I only got myself so what's the point of venting my anger**_

 _ **I'm scared to open my eyes everyday and start breathing**_

 _._

 _ **Even my friends and family are drifting away, I feel anxious as time passes by**_

 _ **It feels like I'm all by myself, I hope everything disappears when I'm alone**_

 _ **I hope things disappear like mirage, I hope things disappear, I hope my damn self disappears**_

 _ **I'm abandoned like this in the world, in this moment I'm drifting away from the sky**_

 _ **I'm falling**_

 _._

 _ **So far away, if I had a dream, if only I had a flying dream**_

 _ **don't far away, if I had a dream, if only I had a flying dream**_

 _._

 _ **Dream, I will be there for your creation until the end of your life**_

 _ **Dream, wherever you might be (the world) it will be lenient**_

 _ **Dream, you will fully bloom after all the hardships**_

 _ **Dream, your beginnings will seem humble, so prosperous will your future be**_

 _._

 _ **So far away, if I had a dream, if only I had a flying dream**_

 _ **don't far away, if I had a dream, if only I had a flying dream**_

 _._

 _ **Dream, I will be there for your creation until the end of your life**_

 _ **Dream, wherever you might be (the world) it will be lenient**_

 _ **Dream, you will fully bloom after all the hardships**_

 _ **Dream, your beginnings will seem humble, so prosperous will your future be**_

 _._

 _ **I will be there for your creation until the end of your life**_

 _ **Wherever you might be (the world) it will be lenient**_

 _ **You will fully bloom after all the hardships**_

 _ **Your beginnings will seem humble, so prosperous will your future be**_

 _._

 _ **so far away, so far away**_

 _ **so far away, so far away**_

 _._

 _ **So far away, if I had a dream, if only I had a flying dream**_

 _ **don't far away, if I had a dream, if only I had a flying dream**_

 _._

 _ **so far away**_

 _ **don't far away**_

 _ **so far away**_

 _ **don't far away**_

 _._

 _ **Dream, I will be there for your creation until the end of your life**_

 _ **Dream, wherever you might be (the world) it will be lenient**_

 _ **Dream, you will fully bloom after all the hardships**_

 _ **Dream, your beginnings will seem humble, so prosperous will your future be"**_

 _._

Dan debutku sebagai seorang rapper dan composer dimulai. Dengan Namjoon yang selalu ada disampingku sebagai semangatku.

"Chukkae, hyeong..." sahut Namjoon saat aku turun dari panggung.

"Aku bisa mendengar tepuk tangan dan sambutan yang begitu meriah saat kau di stage tadi!" sahut Namjoon lagi, yang sudah terlebih dahulu melakukan debutnya di stage sebulan yang lalu.

Aku tersenyum, dan Namjoon mencium keningku. "Saranghae, Min Yoongi..."

Aku mencium pelan bibirnya. "Nado, Kim Namjoon... Gumawo, untuk semuanya selama ini..."

Namjoon memelukku erat, dan inilah awal bagi kami untuk berjalan lebih jauh meraih semua mimpi dan cita-cita kami, serta cinta kami.

 **.**

 **-END-**

* * *

 **Note: MAAF KALO FF GAJE INI TERCIPTA!**

 **Barusan liat Mixtape Agust D /tepok tangan, angkat 4 jempol/ dan nemu lagu ini asli enak bangen melodinya, dan semua lagunya Agust D asli enak2 semua nice job bgt buat Min Yoongi :)**

 **Tiba-tiba nyari terjemahan lirik dan asli liriknya keren, langsung ngetik tanpa berpikir apapun, tau-tau terciptalah FF ini dalam waktu satu setengah jam whoaaaa~ Jadi mohon maaf kalo FF ini gaje banget asli /deep bows/**

 **Semoga aja FF kilat ini masih bisa menghibur semuanya ya :)**

 **Sampai bertemu di FF saya lainnya, jangan lupa reviewnya ya /bows/**


	2. Reply For Review

**Reply For Review:**

 **vtan368 : annyeong vtan :) thx a lot buat reviewnya ya & buat pujiannyaaaaa :) kayaknya baru pertama kali liat idmu review ff saya deh :) thx a lot udah nyempetin baca dan review ya :) silakan mampir ke ff saya lainnya, semoga suka :)**

 **ORUL2 : gercep artinya apa btw? #maklumbukananakgaul hayolo infires mau komen apa lupa hayolo, terlalu terpaku sama sayakah? /pose kece/ #abaikan XD saya ini kebanyakan imajinasi kayaknya, tiap denger lagu entah kenapa baca lirik tiba2 ada ide melintas aja, tapi maklumin ya kalo ceritanya kaga terlalu bagus, ide saya banyak tapi belum bisa bikin cerita yang "WAH" gitu kayak author2 lainnya :( semoga ff-ff saya masih bisa menghibur kamu ya :)**

 **uciha aya : yoi bruh~ agust d is the explanation for the cool genius and swag daegu boy! :)**

 **Nam-SuPD : salam kenal supd :) baru liat idmu review ff saya :) thx udah nyempetin baca ff saya ya :) saya ga bisa buka fancafenya, maklum, kudet internet, kaga bisa baca hangul pula /mojok sambil garukin tembok/ iya sedih bgt baca lirik "The Last" sama "So Far Away" /nangis bareng jin eomma/?/ "** ** _imi min yoongi neun jugeosseo (naega jugyeosseo)_** **" whoaaaa~ the best and touching lyrics ever itu /angkat empat jempol/**

 **dewiaisyah : alhamdulillah kalo dewi suka :) masa baru suka namyoon gara2 ini? saya jadi terharu /pukulin bahu jungkook/?/ next namyoon ff? oke saya tampung idenya :)**


End file.
